


无题

by GrandBaguette



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 多年之前写的一篇小练习





	无题

你醒了。  
模糊之间有一簇紧张窜过你的心脏，你半睁开眼，花了一点时间意识到自己躺在睡眠位上，随后计算出今天应该是个休息日，于是你放松下来。被压迫了一夜的四肢还有些僵硬，你翻身的时候感觉到关节上的一阵酸痛。  
好在房间里已经填满了清晨的阳光，被半透帘阻挡了所有刺眼的成分，只留下让人想要微笑的淡黄色。保温毯温柔地压在身上，味道熟悉又暖和，你舒服地伸了个懒腰，摸过来一旁的终端。  
九点五十。  
这个数字并没有让你烦恼，尽管它说明你已经睡过了大半个上午。无论如何，你感觉到一点轻微的紧迫感，来源于对接下来如何充分放松的期待。 想找的乐子多种多样，一个个模糊的兴奋念头在你心里盘旋，成了清醒的最佳帮手。  
你决定起床，于是掀开保温毯坐起身。套上裤子，你迷迷糊糊地钻进浴室洗漱，然后在客厅的软垫上浏览了一会儿终端，一晃就过去了半个多小时。

你捧起一本字集，内容很有趣，你看得很高兴。过了一会儿，不知怎地你觉得是时候放下它了，于是你又拿起了终端。你的心情肯定算得上放松，说是喜悦好像也没什么问题，但有什么地方不对劲。尽管你在做的事情正是你期望在一个休息日所做的，但你的感受似乎没有预想中那么愉悦。某种细微的紧张在你心里挥之不去，好像你正在照着某张“放松列表”做事，而不是出于自己的意志。好像你必须在某个时间之前把这些放松活动全部完成才行，而有什么你的脑子不愿意想起的事情可能会扰乱这些计划。

“我还有工作”，你突然想到。这个模糊的念头自发地扩张，然后你想起来了，有一份表格还需要做，这是个昨天晚上以三言两语派下的任务，简略得你对它都没什么概念。工作本身没有什么难度，但你的小组成员缺乏组织、懒惰散漫，总是只能刚好完成任务，你从没喜欢过他们任何一个人。你感到一点焦虑，但你知道自己应该没什么可抱怨的，因为从上到下都是如此，没有人有什么热情，大家都是被死线赶着做事，何况你根本就不喜欢这些工作。于是你让自己停止焦虑，拿出拖沓和无所谓的心态对付它们，但好像比想象中要难上一点点。  
你现在的心情还好，没有任何心情占据主导。你无意识地打开通知，在已读栏里发现了关于那份表格的要求。有关内容的要求模模糊糊、逻辑混乱，而死线偏偏定在了今天，一个休息日。  
一阵打击感在你心里浮现，你觉得失望、气馁，更多的是焦虑。这种感觉并非全部来自工作，更多是来自你那个无形的“休息计划”的打乱，但你此刻并没有余裕来分析出这一点。一种混合的负面情绪在你心中膨胀，却又像从内部不断把你挖空似的，让你感觉没有力气。  
你想做些什么，但身体不肯移动，脑子也不肯运行，只有一些模糊的记忆，关于工作、气人的组员、假惺惺的社交活动以及各种各样的挫败感在眼前闪回。你抓着通知坐在软垫上一动不动，好像动量都被偷走了似的，甚至根本意识不到自己现在感受到的心情叫什么名字，你只觉得皮肤发紧，浑身的关节都生着锈，而皮囊下面空无一物，一种寒冷在里面无阻地流动。  
你开始怀疑，一种没有具体的对象的怀疑，比起思绪更像是情绪，因为你的脑子仍然不怎么灵光。有趣的是你慢慢发现自己好像什么都感觉不到了，你看到周围的物品，却反应不出任何信息，你看到文字，条件反射地读，却不知道这些笔画和发音该如何组成有意义的句子，甚至自己的肢体也变得陌生起来，就像脑子接收到了信息，却没有把它们分门别类，而是全都丢进了碎纸机一样。

再这样下去只会浪费时间的念头让你慢慢地行动起来。你打开小组对话，没有几个人回应，内容也都是漫不经心的推脱。你想知道如何能和他们一样散漫得理所应当，这件事似乎从时间之初就开始让你困扰。你感觉沮丧和生气，但又毫无办法。  
你知道自己很糟糕，但也仅限于此了，你不知道怎么让自己好起来，而这一天大概已经被毁的差不多了。  
小组对话里面又多了几句圆滑的说辞，你没有去想怎么回复，而是直接关掉它。你从软垫上站起来，觉得自己的动作十分不协调。  
你看见那本读到一半被放下的字集，想到做完表格或许可以继续，不过无论如何是读不完了。这让你更加焦虑，但至少让你加快了动作。

最终你对着一份空白的表格，试图回忆起人们组织语言的方式。

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想还是把能贴的旧作都贴上来吧，免得手机备忘录丢失什么的。


End file.
